Sacred Powers
by REBELGIRL18
Summary: 5 girls hav the powers of kyuubi's necklace . will they accept their fate because of it? crossing between worlds they fight together with naruto/the gang. but will the kyuubi let them hav these powers or will they r 2 prove themselves 2 the test.luv/hate


**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own NARUTO!!! But I own Xiomara, Drake, Alex, Myra, Ying, Tanya, and Ayame (maybe more) so far... so that's that!**

**They're my and I will kick ur ass if u copy them, ppl!**

**Sacred Powers**

Chap. 1:

"Xiomara, you bitch!", a voice shouted.

"WHAT!? What did YOU just call me, Drake!?" I screamed, turning around.

"A bitch," he replied, standing in front of me.

"You're an ASSHOLE!" I cried, veins boiling with anger.

I was panting hard. Drake and I, sorry to say, were yelling at each other again in the hallway. And you think since I'm now beautiful he won't annoy the hell out of me.

I was scanning through the crowd around us. A lot of people were watching us. This is bad... I don't wanna ruin my reputation again. But noooo... stupid Drake, he just had to call me a bitch. Like, what have I ever did to him?!

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Oh!" I gasped. My dream boy is here! Yay!

Alex, with his really hot body was standing beside me. His tight shirt showed the outline of his muscles... man, how I really want to run my hands over his body.

I chewed my bottom lip. Damn... He looks so cute with his dirty blonde, wavy almost- Zac- Efron- like hair.

Alex smirked. "Yo," he said.

"Hi," I said sweetly. Thank God that I wore on my pretty black punk T-shirt.

"So... hey, Xiomara. Want me to beat this guy up?" he asked in his dreamy voice.

"Yes, please. Grab this piece of shit and stuff him inside any locker... like he should BE!"

I said this while looking straight at Drake who was starting to sweat.

I frowned. What an idiot. Thank god Alex is here, to save the day before I— .

"Xiomara, wanna hang out after school with my homies?"

Homies? Eh?

"Umm... sure." Should I have said 'no'?

"Cool. See you later, _chiquita_." He smiled his sexy smile.

Alex waved bye at me. I waved back. Ooo, I love this high school even more now. Too bad that I'm in 11th grade. I heard that he dates only seniors and girls in colleges. Not that I want him to date me...

Anyway... I watch him walk toward Drake and grabs him by the shirt. He whispered something to Drake who was looking like a scaredy cat! He deserves it though. Alex pushed him and Drake falls down, hard. The people around him laugh. Ha! That what he gets for messing with _moi._ Oh, I just love it when people do things for me. Especially Alex. If only I can use my f— .

"Oy, Xiomara. I found you!"

Myra! One of my bf f's!

"Myra! Yo, what's up?"

I gave her a bear hug before she could say anything.

"Waa! I told you no hugs! Stop it!", she cried, trying to push me away. I whimpered. She glares at me.

"Fine." I let go of her. Then I pinched her cheek.

"Hey!" she smacked me on the head.

"Oww... that hurt!" I pouted.

She sighed. Myra put her hands on her hips and started shaking her head.

"Whatever. Anyway, hurry up and go to your locker. Then go to the girl's bathroom of the corner at the end of the hallway. All of us are gonna meet there."

"Now? Wow... that was fast. So, we're ditching?", I asked. I was hopping happily.

"Yes. We know that you love to ditch. Meet us there so we talk about you-know- what. Ok?"

"_Mi amigui, _we always talk about that, _o sea_! ...oh, never mind. Ok, later"

"See ya." Myra turned and left.

The kids were leaving the hallway fast. I better hurry. I walk toward my locker. I shook my darkish black red highlighted hair out of my face. I ran my fingers through it. Better comb it in the bathroom. My cool chic boots clicked on the hard-cold floor. Finally, I got to my locker. I grab my lock and turned it to put my combo in. I pulled it down and opened it.

"Aww... I really love this picture," I whispered at no one.

On the inside of my locker, there's a pic of the 5 of us during Christmas break. Cute, though. I rolled my eyes. When that picture was shot, me and my friends were laughing and hanging out in the mall. I closed my eyes. I can still hear the laughter and feel the smacks we're getting from each other. Mmm... I opened my eyes and signed. It was before when they had— .

O D.

I'm so going to get in trouble if I don't get the hell out of here fast.

I hurried and took my books of my afternoon classes out from my green neon messenger bag, quickly throwing inside my locker. I jumped-turning-kick my locker fast (I love it when I do that). I ran down the hall before anyone could see me.

As I was hurrying down the hallway, there was, like, nobody there. Okay... good so far. Then when I turned around the corner. I hastily stop. There was a security cop in the other side which was near the girl's bathroom door.

Crap! Just what I needed.

I peeked out my head. Luckily, there were no classrooms near where I was. The cop was talking with some teacher. Flirting, I bet.

I groaned quietly. I backed up. Ok. Looks like I have to do my thing,

I look around. Good. The coast is clear. I push my body against the wall. I concentrate my eyes. Damn, looks like I have to use my w— .

I stopped. I peeked out again. The so-called couple were leaving.

Fuck!

When was I ever going to use it!?

As I was yelling to myself in my own insane little head (yes, I may be crazy), the bathroom door had opened by a bit.

Is it me or there's a hand signaling me to come?

Yes, it wasn't my imagination. There was a hand signaling me to come inside.

I bet that was Ying. Her hand is so white skin and very but very sharp nails.

So, anyway, I ran as fast as I can very quietly so the teachers won't know I'm ditching.

(Alex might know and Merry too. I was supposed to have them both in French A but ... you know) The hand went back inside. I finally came to the door.

I garb the handle as I pushed the door opened. I went inside and closed the door. I walked towardly to my friends, who were hanging far in the corner. The bathroom is huge!!! So, yeah.

I went to them to do our stuff that we're destined to. (Yeah... right)

_End of chapter! D_

**Okay... hope u like the chapter so far.**

**Reviews plz.**

**And, oh yeah... DO ****NOT** **complain that Naruto isn't gonna be there. He will be and the others too in the next chapters. So, don't start screaming at me that this not a Naruto fanfic.**

**But I got news 4 u buddy... it is! **

**Review D**


End file.
